


[Podfic] Milestones

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dealing with Betrayal, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/F, First Kiss, Future Fic, Immortality, Loss of Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: china_shop's story, read aloud (9min.)Nile has nothing but time. Nothing but time and Andy and Nicky and Joe.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Milestones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387936) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



> Created for the "In their shoes" challenge of Voiceteam 2020:Mystery Box.

  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/354SWKW)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:08:51
    * **File size:** 6Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
